fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Stargazers: Why you? (5)
thumb|700pxOnce upon a time there was a small city in Eledus called Exup which relied on its diviners, especially its astrologers. When suddenly the night is replaced by an eternal summer day none can tell the future anymore. Two people are found guilty: John, the only astronomer of Exup and Harald, the head of the astrologers. Together they must find a way to bring back the night and clean their names. Three is a charm 'You're funny.' It came from a little girl who was sitting tailors seat at the end of the quarry. She had a dark blue skin, black hair and a body full of white freckles like stars in the sky. Like the men she was a beacon of light, in her case bright white. Immediately the moths forget Harald and flew to the girl. She worked some magic and a ball of light distracted the moths away from the quarry. 'Thanks,' Harald said. He stood up and swept the dust from his clothes. The girl had come closer to get a better look at her midnight stand-up comedians. 'You're not from Exup, are you?' John asked her. 'What's Exup? A soap brand?' she asked while keeping some distance with the strangers. 'No, it's our village,' Harald answered. He saw her fidgeting with the silver band around her wrist. 'Are you a genie?' 'Maybe,' she said after hesitating some moments. 'I'll tell you if you tell me a story too. You first.' Harald gestured John to sit down as did he to talk to this little genie at the same eye height. The astrologer told her the story about what happened in Exup, why they were here and why they had to find the merchant who had wished for Exup's curse. As Harald told her more and more, the little genie grew more pale. '…so now we are looking for the merchant who wanted our village cursed and maybe you can help us,' Harald ended his story. 'I…I…I should be in bed,' she said. 'We're not angry at you, little genie. We know that you only fulfilled the wishes of your master,' Harald said softly when he saw the tears welling in the corners of her eyes. 'We just like to have our night back. If you can only tell us the name of your master of overseer we can work this out. Do I look like a guy who can do anybody else, except John, harm. For Dru's sake, I ran away from some moths!' The girl laughed a bit between her snivelling. 'What's your name, girl?' John asked. Harald wanted to hush him before the astronomer would ruin everything again, but he too was curious to know her name. 'I'm Indah.' 'So Indah, did you accidentally curse yourself too when you put that spell over Exup?' John asked with a teasing smile. Harald glared at him angrily. Shut up. Just shut up. He had this. Indah crossed her arms looked at John with the eyes of a fighter. 'I'm the best genie ever and if you continue to talk to me like that I turn you into a moth.' 'Technically Harald would be the one who will be cursed as I already annoy him without end in this human form. I'll just annoy him more with some big wings and a fluffy body,' John said. 'Than I'll turn you into something else,' the little genie said. 'So, Indah, world greatest genie, if you're not radiating light by accident I must conclude that you are scared of the dark.' 'John!' Harald said. 'I would love to solve this without your usual criticism.' 'I just wants to know why a genie named after one of the brightest stars in our night sky is afraid of that same night. Look at her, Harald. She is like a mini Milky way with those freckles. And those eyes. One gold, one silver. Sun and moon,' John said while still rubbing his nose. 'Milky way?' Indah asked curiously. 'That sounds stupid. I'm not a cow.' 'You have never seen the Milky way?' John asked amazed. He was a damn good actor, Harald must admit and a crafty manipulator, but genie or not, this was a child nonetheless. The astronomer didn't give him a chance to speak. Instead he started to tell Indah about the miracles of the night sky. He even had a mini planetarium with him to show her to rotation of the planets in their solar system. His passion was contagious. Harald joined their conversation and told the little genie how they were able to predict the future from the stars. 'But why is there only one astronomer in Exup?' Indah asked. 'If it was up to the Exups I would have been gone long ago,' John sighed. 'I'm kind of an ass and they don't really need me. I could live on the Plains of Decay, print a book with updated corrections every year and no-one would bat an eye .' 'Watch your words, astronomer,' Harald said 'I'm sorry. I meant to say I'm not a really nice person to work with.' 'That's not what I meant,' Harald sighed. 'Just pretend you have never heard this, but divining is…yeah, not magic.' 'I knew that, wizard wannabee.' 'I meant to say: astrology works with relationships, patterns, tendencies and interpretations find in books, charts and calculation tables.' 'I also knew that. Any other old news you wanted to tell me or what?' 'Just shut up for one second! I'm trying to tell you something really important. Do you know why the astrologers of Exup are among the best of the whole kingdom? Do you know why we can predict the future in such detail? Do you know why all these astrologers gather in Exup?' Harald had suspected a cocky answer from John, but the man didn't say a word. Only raised an eyebrow. Harald sighed in annoyance. 'You told me to shut up, so I did,' John said. 'You just love to mess with me, don't you?' 'Of course. It's so easy. I never like the things complicated.' 'Calculating a fixed position of a star seems pretty complicated to me,' Indah said. 'Oh it's not as bad as it seems. I can teach you,' John said. 'Really?' 'Yes, of course. Gladly even.' 'Oh, for Dru's sake. Why you?' Harald interrupted the two. To be continued This story will continue in the next and final chapter: Indah (6) Categorie:The Stargazers Categorie:The Stargazers: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109